Sakura love story ch 1
by J0s41yn-The-Luvely-Queen
Summary: The first chapter of my first Naruto fanfic written
1. Chapter 1

My Heart felt as if it was about to pump out of my chest. Sweat streamed down my tan skin and made me feel faint. _This is what you've been waiting for! This was your ultimate goal in life! All you have to say..._I shut my eyes for a moment. "Sakura-kun..." I heard him say. "What do you say?" I felt the glares of confusion pierce into me like kunai. "SAKURA-KUN!?!" I heard again. With that, I plummeted to the ground, with a thud.

72 hours before

I continued to stare in the mirror, wondering if I could get surgery to shorten the football field over my eyes that is known as the forehead. _Uggh...Why has God cursed me with this gargantuan thing? It's hideous!_ Suddenly I heard a soft knocking at my door. "Coming!" I shouted, racing to the door. "Oh it's just you, Kakashi-sensei..." I mumbled disappointed. "Well good afternoon to you too, Sakura-kun. May I come in?" I cracked the door wider. "Sure." Kakashi-sensei made him self comfortable on the couch and looked around before he spoke. "Nice place you have here, Sakura-kun. Much roomy-er than mine..." I raised an eyebrow. "Ok..." I said, thinking over what he just said. He looked around again and twiddled his thumbs. "So...what has changed since the Genin stage hmmm? Any troubles? Stages? ...Relationships?  
I scowled. "What do you mean by that, Kakashi-sensei?" He looked down as if the ground was suddenly so fascinating. "Oh just wanted to know your relationships. Any friends? Enemies? *cough cough* Loves?" I stared at him, wide eyed and confused. "Kakashi-sensei! What do you mean by THAT? He chuckled softly. "Oh, Sakura-kun, You were always the smart one, but at times, you can be as absent minded as Naruto... I've always admired you for that. He stroked my knee and felt my chest. "Now no more games..." He winked at me. "You know what I mean."  
"WTF R U TALKING ABOUT!" I shot up from the couch.  
'Kiss me, Sakura-kun." He grabbed my arm and took off his vest. I refused but I had to stare at Kakashi-sensei for a brief moment. His rock solid abs, His muscular chest, his tattoo on his chest that read "Shizune"...  
He kissed my neck and rubbed my backside. "Don't fight it." I slugged his stomach and kicked his...well...its not important. "Get out you pervert!" I threw a vase at him, a broom, anything I could get my hands on. He finally reached the door and left the room. "Feisty...So hot, so sexy..." I heard him mumble as he left the room. I panted to catch my breath. Trying to forget the "incident", I called up my bff Ino-kun. While we chatted and laughed, I still thought about the incident and silently thanked god I  
was still pure.  
the next day  
"Sakura-kun..." Ino-kun called. "Are you still worried about your forehead?" I sighed, "Ino-kun, What if he finds it laughable?" Ino-kun handed me a brush and a matching mirror.  
"Your hair will be so fantastic that he won't even notice your five-head." She snickered. I punched her arm. We've have had our differences, but Ino-kun is and always will be my best friend. A knock came at the door. "Oh there he is now." Ino-kun ran for the door and I furiously struggled to get the kinks out  
of my hair. Finally the door opened and he stepped in. He certainly hasn't changed. His bowl-cut hairstyle, his gleaming teeth, the only difference is  
that, surprisingly, he resembled his master even more so! "Hi Lee!" Ino-kun greeted. "Hello to you also Ino-kun." He walked to me and stared at the ground. "These are f-for you, Sakura-kun..." I blushed. "Oh Lee!" I took the lovely flowers, sniffing the beautiful aroma. "Now get out of here you two!" Ino-kun forced us out. "So, Lee-kun? How's about some ramen?" He shrugged and laughed. "Sakura-kun," He laughed again. "I just want to be with you. I find you extremely attractive." He hugged me. "I would DIE for you..." I pulled his face to mine. "I thought I told you guys to go!" She opened the door.  
Aww!


	2. Chapter 2

**I was love-struck.** Lee-kun was all of a sudden, cute and charming and nice. Kissing him felt great but I would have done some nasty things if Ino-kun weren't right there. I released him and he stared down on me. I buried my face in his chest. "That was...umm...fun...." He said. I giggled, "Great job, hee-hee..." He laughed and I stood there loving his 'Nice Guy' pose. He grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

Lee-kun is quite the romantic. Besides taking me to one my favorite eateries in all of Konoha, He also stopped by the General Store and bought me anything I wanted. I started to refuse but he shushed me and said, "My Darling, Money is no object." while pulling out his wallet. It was about to POP!!!! So I got a few things, like maybe 1...or 2...or 19...  
After the date was over he carried me up the stairs to my room and put me in my bed. "So, Sakura-kun...did you enjoy this date?" I batted my eyelids. "Yes, Lee...but how's about some, PRIVATE dating...hmm? Ya know, Me, You, a few drinks..." He shook his head. "Sakura-kun, you do not understand our relationship together, do you? You are fine, beautiful and a smart young woman, but I refuse to have any sexual relations with you, do you understand?" He kissed my lips lightly. I grinned. "Not yet anyway..." I giggled softly. "Well. I guess I will be off, Sakura-kun..." Lee-kun said as he left the room.  
*The next day*  
Sadly, I began to not enjoy Lee-kun, so I dumped him. [T-T] Damn! The stupidest thing I ever done, I swear! I finally meet a nice, cute, wholesome man and I dump him 'cause I don't "feel" him. I would go back to him, but he's too depressed. I wish I could control my Inner Sakura...She wants excitement; She lives for danger and energy. I want love; a caring cute boy who is sensitive enough to cry. Lee-kun was the definition of that. So I went on another blind date, again Ino-kun chose him. I was praying for a decent man, one who would cherish me and hold me while thrilling me and satisfying Inner Sakura. Ino-kun was giddy as a lamb. "I have a strong feeling your going to like this one!" She grinned ear-2-ear. There was a knock at the door and I took a deep breath, answered the door and he walked in. His up do, his blue casual shirt and those manly white shorts. "Hi Sasuke-kun! " Ino-kun hugged him. "Hey Ino-kun"His eyes got wide when he saw me. "Damn Sakura-kun! That dress looks lovely." I blushed and he picked me up in my ebony dress. 

"You look hot as always, Sasuke-kun." I cooed. He put me down "Ok let's get the hell outta here. See ya Ino-kun." We exited the room and roamed Konoha. We climbed the walls and even went to the Aguriamama for dumplings. We spilt his though . Finally we sat on top of a building and cuddled in the sunset. **_THIS IS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!_** I thought. Inner Sakura was happy, I was happy and Sasuke-kun was oh so fine.

We got back at about 1:30 and he was thinking the same thing I was. He tore off his shirt and I stood there, wanting, lustfully and heated.  
**** ****

While we were at it, the phone rang a couple million times, but we ignored it. Finally Ino-kun entered the room; using the key I gave her. She walked around. "Sakura-kun! Where are you? You didn't call or anything! I got worried!" She opened the bedroom door and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ino-kun!" I screamed. Sasuke-kun let me go and put back on his shorts. "Umm...I gotta go." He left the room, giving me one last kiss before exiting into the night. Ino-kun was still at the bedroom door, frozen with disgust.

"Are-Are you Insane!!!!" First date with the guy and your humping him by dark?!?!?" I scoffed. "You just don't know what it's like! Romantic, yet frightening! The feeling you would get caught any moment! Ino-kun, Sasuke-kun just gets me going! Lee-kun was nice but I could go all the way with Sasuke-kun. Sure, he could be more caring, but...Ino-kun, you just don't know how it's like!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

After I settled my argument with Ino-kun, I went on to bed, looking back on today and all the events. I shut my eyes and the phone rang. "Hello?" I greeted. "Hi, Sakura-kun." Said the voice over the phone. "NARUTO-KUN! YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU WANT! IT'S frickin 3:13 in the damn morning!" He sighed. "Oh, sorry, just relieved that you are ok cause I saw Sasuke-kun exit your house, and he looked pissed...not that I spy on you or anything...You are ok, r-right?" I smiled. "Yes, Naruto-kun, thank you for being concerned." He coughed. "Your welcome...I mean..." He hesitated a bit and I hung-up and went to sleep.  
***The next day***  
this morning I felt happy so I wore my hair short and sported a simple red shirt and a basic mini.

I'm pretty sure that Sasuke-kun is my soul mate and I hope he feels the same way. I have to watch him though. I see the way he stares at Hinata-kun.

As I was about to grab my purse and leave, I got a call from Sasuke-kun. "Hey babe" he greeted. I giggled uncontrollably. "Hi Sasuke-kun. Wassup?" He cleared his throat. "Invite everyone to the Arugamiama tonight at 7. I got ah...a surprise for you." I laughed. "Sasuke-kun! You know I hate surprises! What is it?" He coughed "no no no! Wait." I growled. "Fine luv ya." And I hung up. As Tenten-kun and I strutted around Konoha, We gained loads of attention from many sexy admirers.

After our walk, I got home and Ino-kun was there. "Ino-kun!!!!" I screeched. "You scared the crap outta me!" Ino-kun laughed. "I'm just here to help you get dressed! You have to look good tonight!!! Hokage-sama is bound to be there!" I stopped. OMG, I thought. She's right! I better get changed! Ino made me wear her favorite red kimono.

I told her it's not that big of a deal. "Oh I don't know...," she said. "It could a great commitment."


End file.
